A device and/or a method of this type is already known from WO 2005-068 302 A1, for example. A corresponding device and such a method are already known from WO 2005-068 301 A1 as well. With the known devices for furnishing bottles, in particular for labeling bottles, a carousel is provided for conveying the bottles. Labeling units are arranged interchangeably on the periphery of the machine. To do so, equipment unit receptacles supported at the bottom, for example, are provided.
For the various equipment units, however, various parameters must be input at the controller end in particular. Furthermore, the heights of the individual equipment units must be adjusted individually according to the desired labeling task, especially in the case when units are changed or when changing the labeling process (height of label adhesive on the bottle). A suitable control console is provided for this purpose. Input and/or adjustment of certain parameters or execution of certain functions, in particular adjustment of the height of the labeling units or “tilting,” i.e., manual rotation of the machine and/or carousel, e.g., with opened protection, could not be performed easily from a console at a great distance and would result in considerable adjustment problems as well as safety problems because of the risk of injury when raising and lowering the equipment units.